062113doirbeau
01:44 CA: Beau walks up to Doir... 01:44 CA: "What did you do?"... 01:45 GA: "nnnnnnnnnnnnnothing." 01:45 CA: Beau mimics Ryspor's voice... 01:45 CA: " ~He iʃ an inʃenʃitive braybeaʃt.~"... 01:45 CA: " ~Kindly pvnch Doir in the face when yov have time.~"... 01:45 CA: "Explain"... 01:46 GA: "i called myself out on being insensitive like a minute before all of the insensitive things i said!" 01:46 CA: "What. Did you do?"... 01:47 GA: "well, he was like, 'someone else is in love with me~~' and i was guessing and then he yelled at me because i didnt get that it was libby with his no hints!" 01:48 CA: "Doir"... 01:48 CA: "That's not how you handle that"... 01:48 GA: "your face is not how you handle that!!" 01:49 CA: Beau smacks Doir upside the head... 01:49 GA: >:O 01:49 GA: "WHY IS EVERYONE SMACKING ME THESE DAYS?" 01:49 CA: "Sorry, Ryspor told me to"... 01:49 GA: "yknow, youre always messing with other people's biz! why dont you keep to yourself?" 01:50 CA: "Excuse me?"... 01:50 CA: "I'll have you know, I don't go to people, they come to me asking for help"... 01:50 GA: "every time anything happens youre always there! that was like, *five seconds ago!* and youre already here smackin me about it!" 01:51 CA: "I pestered Ryspor to ask him how he was"... 01:51 CA: "And he told me about it"... 01:51 CA: "Not my fault I listen to people's problems"... 01:51 GA: "well maybe im a bit tired of all of you assholes getting stuck in interpersonal relations when we're trying to SAVE THE UNIVERSE or something!" 01:52 GA: "what is this, a teen romance novel??? christ!" 01:52 CA: "I'm sorry? I'm one of the few people here *not* dating 3 people at once mr. Seriad-Kate-Ryspor... 01:54 GA: "augh! but im not getting all hung up about it and moping when shit happens to a baby ive never met! youve been in a stable relationship from the beginning and, admittedly, youve done pretty good on the drama front but everyone else is fucking insane! literally, fucking, and insane!" 01:54 GA: "where did seriad and kate run off to? probably to snog in the oil!" 01:55 GA: "WHEN WE'RE TRYING TO DO A MISSION HERE!" 01:56 GA: "we have to save libby before they fucking scratch! if we dont, we *all* get erased! but now, we're all fuckin in the sand with nothing getting done!" 01:57 CA: "Trust me, I know what you mean, I'm so happy to die and all, but can we at least *try* to survive?"... 01:58 GA: "im trying to survive!" 01:59 CA: "Not you"... 01:59 CA: "other people"... 01:59 GA: "yeah, and i cant do SHIT about them, so whyre you bothering me??" 02:00 CA: "because Ryspor told me to talk to you and hit you"... 02:00 GA: "well i hope hes happy!" 02:00 CA: "No one's happy"... 02:01 CA: "No one's happy, and we can all sort out all our emotional baggage on our way to the new universe"... 02:02 GA: "yeah, well, we arent gonna get to it if everyones too busy SHAGGING DURING THE ADVENTURE" 02:02 CA: "I rarely reccomend this, but everyone needs to take all emotions and shove them down to the bottom of their list... 02:02 GA: "i know! we need to do that! like, right away! before we all perish!" 02:03 CA: "I'll tell everyone"... 02:03 GA: "good. im gonna go furiously kick sand over there." 02:04 CA: "Wait Doir"... 02:04 GA: Dina steps twice to the right and kicks some sand. 02:04 CA: "I'm sorry"... 02:04 GA: Dina sighs. "im sorry too. we got a bit heated there." 02:04 CA: "Still friends?"... 02:04 GA: "yeah, still friends." 02:04 CA: "Ok, I'll see you later, I'm gonna get Seriad and Kate in line"... 02:05 GA: "bye. good luck."